Star Watching
by Torie46
Summary: After "The Bones of Mikaidos" Ashley Stallworh and her father, Mikaidos, have a moment watching the night sky.


Fly on my Father's Wings

A/N: **Out of all the characters in "Dragons in Our Midst" and "The Oracles of Fire" I really liked Mikaidos and his mate, Thigocia and the relationship they had with their human and dragon children. Granted, we didn't see any, really, with Gabriel, but I would like to try one between Mikaidos and his human daughter, Ashley.**

Ashley Stallworth sat feeling every ache in her bones. She may have been half-dragon, but the human side screamed in pain. Bonnie Silver had once told her that dragons could feel pain too as Bonnie had once bruised a wing, but Ashley felt more than just aches. Ashley was feeling exhaustion. Part of her duties that day was to heal. Healing took a lot out of her mentally and physically, but if she hadn't more would have died this day than just a few dragons like Sellinia and Goliath, Ashley's dragon brother.

Ashley started as a huff pierced her thoughts. Ashley turned. A large dragon was sitting there; her father Mikaidos, king of all the dragons. His red eyebeams were fixed on her and a draconic smile was on his face. "Father, I thought you were asleep," Ashley said as her father shuffled forward and sat on his haunches next to her.

"You should be asleep, Ashley. Doctor Conners told me of all your work in healing today," Makaidos said, his voice as tired as she felt, but kind.

"I just wanted to see the stars. I envy Gabriel and Bonnie for being able to fly. I was only able to fly with Mother and Roxil," Ashley said.

"I see. Would you like to fly with me?" Makaidos asked.

"Really?" Ashley asked, excited.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, my love," Makaidos said, pressing a dragon kiss to her forehead.

Ashley grinned widely and wrapped her arms around her father's thick neck. "I'd love too, Daddy!" Ashley exclaimed climbing up and sitting down. Makaidos beat his wings on the ground and deftly took off, Ashley grabbing the spikes on his neck, the wind whipping her hair erratically all over the place. A laugh filled her throat as the stars came closer. It took her a few minutes to realize Makaidos was laughing too, his mirth a deep echo through the night sky.

"I have missed flying and the sky, Ashley. I haven't been a dragon since the time of Arthur and it pales just watching the sky from the porch when I was human. Being a human is so limiting," Makaidos said with a sigh of relief when he caught his breath.

"That's what Bonnie and Gabriel say too. I sometimes wish I can fly too," Ashley said wistfully. Makaidos turned slightly so his red eyebeams were on his youngest daughter.

"No, my Ashley. God gave each dragon gifts and if we have human offspring they have gifts. No two dragons are the same. You shouldn't want to be my son or my granddaughter. Just be my daughter with the gifts the good Lord gave her," Makaidos said firmly, but gently.

"I didn't say I wanted to be Bonnie or Gabriel, Father. I just wished I could fly," Ashley said, knowing that sounded feeble and exactly like her father said she was being.

"It's the same thing, Ashley. You have your own gifts. On your mother's side the females are blessed with healing. You have that gift. You didn't have to fly to use it. God gave a special gift with you in mind when He told you to use it," Makaidos said.

"But I didn't even know Him for the longest time," Ashley said.

"It doesn't matter. He knew you. He also knew me and your mother when He picked us to be the dragon king and queen," Mikaidos said. A long silence filled the air, broken only by Mikaidos's wings and his deep dragon breaths.

"Father, you really don't mind that Gabriel and me are humans, right?" Ashley asked, stroking the scaly skin on Mikaidos's neck.

"No. I love all my children; human or dragon. I was never like Roxil when it came to humans as Noah and Joseph of Arimathea were two of my closest friends. Noah taught me about God and Joseph told me of Jesus. Two men who honor God couldn't be as bad as Roxil and Goliath thought. There is good and bad among every race, Ashley. Roxil thinks humans are ugly, but you are beautiful to me. I have loved you every day of your life," Makaidos said, coming in low and landing gracefully.

"Father, what are you doing?" Ashley questioned.

"This is a good spot to stop. We are high up in the mountains and without the pollution the stars look really clear," Mikaidos said as Ashley climbed down. Mikaidos was right. The stars were so near it was as if Ashley could touch them. It reminded her of Elendil in "Lord of the Rings."

"May it be a light to you when all other lights go out," Ashley muttered, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Mikaidos swung his massive head to her. "Lord of the Rings," Ashley?" Mikaidos asked with amusement.

"I love that story. That's my favorite part where Frodo faces Shelob and he remembers the Star of Elendil. Did you know they made three movies about the books? Bonnie likes "The Chronicles of Narnia." I like "Narnia" and Lord of the Rings," Ashley said with a smile.

"That makes sense. You liked the books and I had to read a chapter every day to you since you read like a twenty-year-old when you were three. Galadriel and Legolas were your favorites. But the stars do look like Elendil in "Return of the King," Makaidos said as a star shot across the sky. Ashley felt content watching the sky, her father next to her, his eyebeams looking as if the stars were in them. Mikaidos gave a slight huff as a star shot across the sky. It was reminiscent of a human gasp. Ashley turned to see her father as what he looked like as a human with dark brown hair and blue eyes and wearing what looked like what the villagers wore in Second Eden.

"Father, what's happened?" Ashley asked. Mikaidos smiled at her gently.

"I don't know, Ashley, but God usually has a reason," Mikaidos said, touching her face with the back of his hand.

"You are right, Mikaidos. God has granted your daughter her desire. She wishes to see you just once as she remembered before you stay a dragon forever. After this moment you will stay a dragon forever," Enoch said from behind them.

"Will I be able to fly both of us back to the village?" Mikaidos asked as both of them stood to talk to the prophet.

"Of course. When you are ready all you have to do is ask and God will grant it," Enoch said warmly and disappeared.

"Well, I'm not about to argue with him, Father," Ashley said sagely.

"No. That would be an exercise in futility, my love. I may be the king of the dragons, but I'm not foolish enough to argue with God or Enoch," Makaidos said, looking back at the stars.

"Yeah, that's what Daddy used to say too," Ashley said.

"Who do you think taught that to me? He and your grandfather, Arramos, were very fond of saying that to me when I was a young, foolish youngling and a human," Makaidos said dryly.

"The stars are so pretty. They almost look close enough to touch," Ashley said as Makaidos wrapped a strand of his hair around his rough fingers.

"Yes, they are. Although they feel closer when you fly," Makaidos said.

"Father, do you think one day we might touch one?" Ashley asked.

"One day in Heaven, maybe since dragons can now go along with half- dragon children," Makaidos said dryly.

"Father, I'm glad you're not dead any more. I love you," Ashley said, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Ashley," Makaidos said, kissing her through her hair gently.

"I guess we'd better get back before Mother starts to worry," Ashley said.

"And I guess you are right. Your mother is another person I wouldn't want to argue with. I may love my mate, but arguing with her is dangerous," Mikaidos said with a laugh. At that moment Mikaidos's body morphed back into a dragon.

"Wow! You didn't even have to ask," Ashley asked, touching her father's scaly claw that was resting against her face.

No, but just remember, Ashley. Whether I am human or dragon, my love for you is the same," Mikaidos said, pressing a dragon kiss to her forehead.

"I always will, Daddy," Ashley said, kissing his dragon cheek.

"Now, we had better go. Up you come," Mikaidos said as she climbed up and he flew away into the night sky.

 **The End**


End file.
